homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102715-Uneven Alliance
galvinizedGlobalization GG began pestering atypicalTyrant AT at 19:03 -- GG: A little birdie saw fit to tell me you had entered what I assume is the game shortly after 3 in the morning. AT: uh yea AT: i guess everyone got those messages GG: Important information? Lucky I was already awake then, but it begs the question. GG: What E X A C T L Y happened last night? AT: ... AT: i entered the game AT: nyarla put a swordfish in my sprite AT: and then the asshole i tried to kill got put in the sprite AT: and i lost my chance to bring back my mom AT: also there's a hole in my hive AT: oh AT: im empress now AT: of a dying empire GG: Everyone has to start somewhere. AT: :/ AT: do you kno what its like to have thousands and thousands of messages in your inbox AT: and knowing all of those trolls under your rule AT: are going to die AT: within 24 hours GG: Maybe not. GG: But I D O know what it's like to have a school full of friends and a neighborhood likewise. GG: It may not seem like much but all the rest, too. I've been working myself ragged searching for a solution, some way to preserve every one and every thing, and. GG: I've got nothing but a long shot. AT: yea AT: i don't think the medium could handle the entire empire AT: and im not sure how'd we'd transfer that many trolls AT: but AT: regardless AT: what did you want milo GG: I want to know what we're dealing with. AT: in terms of getting into the game or in terms of whats IN the game GG: Just getting into the game is fine. AT: you know about the server discc? GG: One server disc and one client disc, right? AT: yes AT: you will be the server to someone and someone will be your server AT: which means they'll be able to see into your hive and move stuff around AT: they have to add some stuff to make it all work so AT: you'll get a glowing ball of light AT: and you can sprite it with something AT: tho try not to choose an asshole who wants to bang u im still p pissed :| AT: so far it looks like they're there as a guide AT: tho holy fuck merrow GG: I'm honestly unsure how to process that. AT: listen just have something moderately intelligent in the sprite AT: but not something that wants to bang you GG: The thought hadn't crossed my mind. I E A R N E S T L Y wish you the best of luck on your end, and with any luck perhaps there's some way to undo it? Or progress past the need for his council. AT: maybe AT: he came and apologized for killing me mom AT: so he wasn't an asshole all around AT: and was actually trying to court me AT: albiet very badly :| GG: Wait a minute. GG: He killed your mom, then apologized for it and tried to W O O you on the same trip? AT: yes GG: I'm sorry. For A L L of that. AT: thanks AT: anyways AT: so you sprite that AT: dont kno what that means yet AT: but you have to make your entry item and then u break it AT: everythign flashes white and you're in the medium GG: Home and all? GG: Sorry, hive? AT: yea GG: Exactly what I needed, thank you. AT: youre welcome AT: is that all GG: I believe so. I wish you the best of luck Aaisha, and hopefully, next we speak I can make steps toward repaying this debt I've incurred. GG: Good luck with your ass of a sprite. AT: thank you AT: good luck to you too -- atypicalTyrant AT ceased pestering galvinizedGlobalization GG at 19:48 -- Category:Milo Category:Aaisha